


Talented Carvings

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Nightmare's Gang [19]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Buying a gift, Dad Nightmare, Gift, Hobbies, M/M, carving, wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: When did Killer start carving as his hobby? Well, it started on a normal day, during dinner-And half the wooden legs of the furniture carved by a knife.





	Talented Carvings

**Author's Note:**

> So X had this idea and I jumped on! This was their idea and it turned out great! Hope you enjoyed this little slice of life!

At the dining table, everyone is eating some carbonara spaghetti that Horror made.

Nightmare looks up from his meal. "So, can anyone tell me why half of our furniture has carvings on it?"

~~~

Cross looked up and shrugged. He had no idea why there would be carvings on the furniture.

Killer glanced at the floor, trying not to seem suspicious as he shook his head slightly.

~~~

Horror shook his skull while Dust shrugged. They had no idea.

Nightmare sighs softly and pinched the bridge of his nasal canal. "Well, unless someone broke the furniture and decided to replace it, there had to be someone who did it."

~~~

Killer stared down at his food, not eating anything as he tried to think up some sort of excuse.

~~~

Nightmare looks around and spots Killer. He looks almost guilty. "Killer, do you know anything?"

~~~

Killer looked up nervously.

"no?" He asked more than responded.

~~~

Nightmare raised a brow and looks at him in suspicion. "Are you sure? You seem to know something."

~~~

"i.. might have been a bit bored..." Killer replied quietly.

~~~

Nightmare raised a brow at Killer and a tentacle reached out towards the living room. It came back with a stool that had intricate designs on the legs, clearly carved by a sharp object like a knife. "You carved this?"

~~~

Killer stared at the floor, nodding slightly.

"sorry. i won't do it again..." He mumbled guiltily.

~~~

Nightmare raised a brow before looking at the carvings on the wood. He hums in thought. Killer is actually good at that.

"Okay." he said before putting down the stool and continue eating.

~~~

Killer looked up briefly.

What? No punishment for defacing half of their furniture?!

He decided that he'd rather not take any chances and nodded, staring down at his food.

~~~

Nightmare thinks silently as he ate. Maybe there's a way to encourage this without ruining the rest of their furniture?

\----------------------

~~~

Killer was sitting on the couch, extremely bored. He tried to stop himself from carving the coffee table, playing with his knife.

~~~

Nightmare came in through a portal with a bag in his arms, and a few glowing arrows protruding from his chest as he grumbled.

~~~

Killer looked up.

"everything okay, boss?" He asked when he saw the arrows.

~~~

Nightmare nods and puts the bag down. One tentacle reached down to wrap around one of the arrows, burning it but he ignored it as he pulled it out. It hurt.

"I'm fine." he said in a strained voice as he tries to pull out another arrow. Faking injury is easier in front of the Light Sanses. "Inky and Dream decided to bother me while I went shopping."

~~~

"nothing new, then." Killer replied.

"do you need the healing gel?" He asked.

~~~

"I'll be fine." Nightmare said and pulled out the last arrow, hissing slightly as he dropped it. His chest is burning and has a hole in it but it is slowly fixing itself. It usually does when it comes to Dream's posivity arrow. That and he can't waste any more gel. They're running low. "I got something for you though."

~~~

Killer looked at Nightmare surprisedly.

"you got something for me?" He asked.

~~~

Nightmare nods and pulls something out from the bag. A thin metal box, one that is used to keep colouring pencils or art supplies he's seen in other AUs. He hands it to Killer.

~~~

Killer looked at it confusedly. Wasn't that where Cross kept his colouring pencils? He wasn't really one for art.

"thank you?"

~~~

Nightmare grins knowingly. "Open it."

~~~

"okay." Killer replied, opening the box a bit hesitantly.

~~~

Inside in an array of carving materials, all placed in a neat row and trapped down. All of it made from the best quality material which if bought, could cost thousands. The metal glistened and the wood is polished with a logo on it, clearly showing how expensive it is. 

~~~

Killer's eye lights brightened up, glowing slightly.

"wow..." He mumbled softly. It looked so awesome.

~~~

Nightmare smiles and got out a few blocks of wood and a carving book. He hands it to Killer. "Here you go."

~~~

Killer took the things happily, smiling slightly.

"thank you." He said softly. He was so extremely happy.

~~~

Nightmare shrugs nonchalantly. It wasn't a problem. He is buying the item and just stole it. There's almost no value unless it's sentimental or useful, which for Killer is completely sentimental.  "Well as much as I like our furniture looking classy, it's best if you had your own block of wood to practice on."

~~~

Killer blushed slightly. Nightmare thought his carvings were classy?

~~~

Nightmare nods at Killer with a smile. "Now go practice in your room. I'm sure you're bored."

~~~

Killer nodded slightly. He had been quite bored. He used his magic to pick up all his new stuff and went to his room happily.

~~~

Nightmare watched Killer leave in satisfaction. Killer is really good at carving so this would be a good hobby for him.

Now it's the problem of half their furniture that had been carved. How is he gonna do this?

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all liked it! I'll try to write for you! I love writing. 
> 
> Also tons of thanks to the X-cellent X who helped me roleplay this! They are a ton of help and they're a fantastic friend other than an amazing writer! So go check them out!
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you like it!


End file.
